reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Double-barreled Shotgun
The (also known colloquially as the "Coach Gun") is a weapon featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description The is one of four Shotguns available in Red Dead Redemption. As with the Sawed Off Shotgun, the player can double-tap the trigger button to fire both shells at once for a more powerful attack (at the cost of needing to reload immediately). It has the tightest spread of any shotgun in-game, making it extremely useful for subduing targets. If at a far enough distance, a well placed shot to the lower leg can cripple the target without any fatal damage being dealt. During Bounty Hunting, it's possible to shoot a target at range, then move up with the Lasso for an easy Hogtie or finish the target off with ease. But, if shooting a target at point blank range on the leg, it will force him to bleed out and die from his injuries. It is not a good weapon for storming crowded areas, as it gets two shots before having to reload. It does, however, excel at hunting, where the two shells can take down nearly any beast encountered. Acquisition Single Player * This weapon can be bought in Armadillo for $300, or $150 to $75 if the player has high enough honor or fame. * It can also be acquired in the mission "A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman" where Spike Haggerty who is hiding in the lakeside cabin has it equipped. After killing him, if the player walks over them, it will be automatically added to their weapon Inventory. * It can be found at the Tesoro Azul Hideout behind the building where you save the deputy. Also, some members may use it during the shootout. * You can also obtain it during the Strangers side-mission "Remember My Family" by killing Phillip Ross. Undead Nightmare * The player receives it at the start of the game along with the Cattleman Revolver. Multiplayer * The is unlocked into the player's regular inventory upon reaching rank 37. ** The "Double-Barrel Killer" weapon challenges are unlocked at the same level. Completion of these challenges turns the weapon golden for the player. * Melvin Spinney always drops one when clearing the Tumbleweed hideout. * It can also be obtained by killing another player who has the weapon equipped. * One can also be obtained in the Crooked Toes hideout, part of the Liars and Cheats pack. Notable users * Leigh Johnson * Bonnie MacFarlane * Spike Haggerty * Sasquatch Hunter Trivia * * Marshal Johnson can be seen in some cutscenes with this weapon. However, during missions, he will either have an Evans Repeater or a Repeater Carbine instead. * It is impossible to not gain this weapon in the mission "A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman". Even if the player drags the NPC away from the door with the lasso and walks past him and avoids the shotgun, it will automatically be in their inventory once the mission is complete. However, the shotgun will remain on the ground where the NPC with it was killed. * This shotgun is very similar to the The Lion in Red Dead Revolver. * In single player, the double barreled shotgun may be the first shotgun to be obtained, but in Multiplayer, it is the last shotgun to be obtained. * If the player goes into Dead-Eye right before reloading, then leaves Dead-Eye and keeps doing this, the gun will have a "bottomless mag". This can be very useful in short-range combat if the player doesn't kill their enemy with the first two shots. This method can also be used with every other firearm in the game. Gallery Fusil5.png Red Dead Side by Side.png Red-dead-redemption-5-580x362.jpg Rdr love plague10.jpg Rdr bonnie macfarlane undead nightmare.jpg Riley rd2.png Rdr clyde evans.jpg Achievements Using this weapon, the player can acquire the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Related Content es:Escopeta de doble-cañón Category:Weapons in Redemption Category:Shotguns